An Interesting Trip to the Dentist
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After waking up in Fred's body Hermione Granger makes a dentist appointment for her boyfriend Fred Weasley.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ancient Studies assignment, Our Tangled Webs, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Ancient Studies I wrote for Task 1 The Indus which was to write about a a trip to the dentist. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Fred/Hermione. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the trope of body swap and restriction of no Slytherins. I hope you all enjoy An Interesting Trip to the Dentist.**

Pain. That's all Hermione Granger felt when she woke up that morning. A shooting pain in what she thought was her mouth. Groggily get up out of bed she should have realized that something was off. She was a whole lot taller than she should have been.

But now wasn't the time for taking in her surroundings she had to figure out what was going on with her mouth. Stumbling sleepily across the room she heard soft snores coming from the bed she shared with her boyfriend Fred. Trying not wake him she tip toed to the bathroom door. Opening the door slowly to keep it from squeaking she tip toed into the bathroom.

"Fred," she whispered as she looked into the mirror. "But that's impossible. How did this happened?"

Pain shot through her mouth again. Probably from the whispering to herself causing her to whimper in pain. She could hear from the other room Fred tip toeing around. The light in the doorway dim a bit as a shorter silhouette was thrown against the wall.

"Hermione," Hermione heard her own voice thrown towards her, "what's happening to us?"

Shrugging Hermione turned to Fred. "I don't know," she replied but she did know one thing for sure. "But we'll figure it out while your at the dentist."

"My teeth are fine," Fred argued.

"No," Hermione assured him. "My teeth are fine. You happen to be in my body. Your teeth are horrible Fred and I plan on fixing them. We don't know how long we'll stuck like this and I don't plan on being in pain the whole time."

"Fine."

"Ring up my Dad and ask him to make an appointment for you," Hermione told Fred.

"Why can't you?"

"Because Fred, right now you're me. If I call and make an appointment he won't believe it's actually me calling because I sound like you. But if you call and make an appointment for your boyfriend then he'll believe that it's me making the appointment because you sound like me. Do you follow?"

"Fine," Fred muttered. "Where is your phone?"

After showing Fred where cell phone was and punching in the code to unlock it Hermione began to dress for the stressful day while listening in to Fred and her father's conversation.

"We have an appointment in an hour," Fred told her. "One of your father's patients canceled and the space was free." Fred watched as Hermione brushed his teeth. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Yes," Hermione groused. "If you'd have done it more we wouldn't be in this situation. Now would we?"

"We'd still be in this situation. You'd just be a lot more happier because your teeth would be abnormally white like this." Fred opened his mouth to show off Hermione's teeth.

"You'd brush those teeth. I don't want anything bad to happen to mine."

A huffed sigh left Fred's mouth as he joined Hermione at the sink. As they brushed their teeth Hermione filled Fred in on the Muggle dentists and all the questions both her parents would ask, knowing full well that her mother would probably there too. When they finished they quickly dressed and Floo to the Leaky Cauldron which wasn't that far from were Dr. Granger had his office.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Fred asked as they made their way towards the Hermione's dad's office. "I mean I can already feel the pain from the work he's going to do and it hasn't happened yet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred," Hermione said opening the door to her father's office. "Everything will be fine."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at Hermione which made her realize she sounded like she was talking to herself, seeing as she looked like a man. Smiling she walked up to the recetptionist desk.

"I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Granger," Hermione said in Fred's voice. "Fred Weasley."

"I'll just let Dr. Granger know you're here, sir," the red haired receptionist told them.

Hermione wondered if her father's receptionist was distantly related to the Weasley family. As she became lost in her thoughts her mother walked in from outside. Watching as Fred was engulfed in a huge hug she smiled.

"Who is this, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked studying Hermione who was trapped inside Fred's body.

"This is my boyfriend, Fred Weasley," Fred/Hermione answered hoping this wouldn't posse more questions for him to answer. Hermione was better at answer these type questions.

"How did you two meet?"

"At school," Hermione/Fred answered. "Hermione started out as my little brother Ron's best friend. Things kind went from there. You know." Hermione hoped she sounded like Fred with that answer.

"You must be Fred," Dr. Granger said holding out his hand to Fred/Hermione to shake. "Come right this way my friend and we'll get to work on your teeth."

##########################################################################################

Hermione had never gotten to see her father at work before so this was a first for her. Usually when Hermione or Mrs. Granger needed work done Dr. Granger had one of his employees do it. But now that she was in Fred's body she wasn't family so she could see the work her father did.

After having x-rays taken and a good teeth cleaning Hermione watched her father look at the x-rays of Fred's teeth. Dr. Granger turned from the x-rays to look at Fred/Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you've never been to a dentist before?" Dr. Granger asked quizzically. "Your teeth are in pretty good condition. Besides needing to be brushed more often."

"I'm sure," Hermione told her father in Fred's voice.

"Must be some sort of magic thing then." Dr. Granger smiled at Fred/Hermione as he put the x-rays into a file. "I'd like you keep brushing your teeth and come back and see me for a monthly check up. Alright?"

Hermione nodded Fred's head knowing she shouldn't be making promises for her boyfriend. As her father lead her out to the reception area she could hear Fred and her mother chatting like they were old friends. A smile spread over Hermione's face hearing her mother getting along so well with her boyfriend.

"Here they are, dear," Mrs. Granger said standing up. "You'll let me know how this whole body swap thing turns out won't you, Fred, dear?"

"Of course, Marie...I mean Mrs. Granger," Fred said standing up and hugging Mrs. Granger.

"Marie is fine, dear." She turned to Hermione. "How is mouth feeling now, dear? Fred was just telling me the reason for you visit here today."

"Better," Hermione raised Fred's eyebrow over her body which contained Fred.

"We can talk more over lunch," Mrs. Granger said nodding towards the door. "Your father and I have paid for todays visit by the way."

This was turning out to be a rather interesting day.

**I hope you all enjoyed An Interesting Trip to the Dentist.**


End file.
